


Staring is not Stalking (Most of the time)

by Audsdee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Christmas Eve, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how this happened, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Pre-Slash, Some Plot, Stalking, The Author Regrets Everything, Train Rides, attempt at fluff, cellphones aren't just for texting, in need of prompts for continuation, nosy yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Audsdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to discreetly take a picture of you because hey you’re really cute but the flash was on and now you’re staring at me oh god au... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring is not Stalking (Most of the time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My google plus peps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+google+plus+peps).



> Hi. I'm going to regret this. I am. But, I couldn't help myself. So sorry. Yeah, this might sound out of context. So comment your opinions people, the more the merrier. I'd like to say this is an early Christmas for July. So yeah.

Ruby glanced at the white-haired girl who sat across her on the train.

It was already pretty late, and the snow outside was piling up into a thick sheet across the city. It was cold, and the harsh winter winds were a constant reminder to every soul still making their way through the streets. And for all that, Ruby was thankful that she was still inside the train, sheltered from the cold the outside brings. But other than that, she was also very appreciative that the universe had somehow managed to seat her across a very cute girl, whose appearance could rival the splendid of the winter nights.

Ruby was pretty sure one way or another, the girl was going to notice her icicle drool.

The girl wore a white coat lined with black buttons on the front and black furry boots, which both looked incredibly expensive that Ruby knew she was out of her league. Ruby was just a high school girl who barely has enough allowance to cover the upgrades she does on her weapon, Crescent Rose. So it was long shot, like a really long one, for Ruby to be noticed by a rich, posh girl like her.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to just admire from a far, right? Well she wasn’t very far from the strangely beautiful snow girl, like Ruby was seated across her. But somehow, despite the distance between them, Ruby felt so close yet so far from this person. And it was probably right, because Ruby didn’t know anything about this person. So, she shouldn’t feel this unsettled towards her. Now, she doesn’t know what to think about that.

The train slowed down as it approached the next station. Somewhere in Ruby’s heart she hoped that the girl wouldn’t get off at the station. If there was any high and mighty being that is manipulating the universe in any way, she would pray to them to let her have a few more moments with this stranger. And Ruby didn’t know why she felt this way, to a person she just saw tonight and barely spoke a word to.

This wasn’t like those fairy tales Yang used to read to her because in reality, people don’t just fall in love on a whim. So she shouldn’t hope something like the girl staying behind with her at least until the next stop. Because they have places to go, people to be with. They weren’t talking, so what are the chances that this train ride will end up like in those young-teen novels. It sounded ridiculous anyway; talking during a train ride and kissing before separating ways.

The train stopped.

Ruby watched the girl look at her wristwatch. The girl bit her lower lip, glancing around as she shifted in her seat, her movements a bit jerky. Ruby felt her heartbeat quicken, pounding loudly against her chest as she watch the girl fidget in her seat. Was she going out of the train or not? Time felt so slow, and it was agonizing to wait for what the universe has decided. It was like drowning and waiting for someone to come to your rescue at the bottom of the ocean, suffocating and painful.

Ruby was so preoccupied that she almost missed the fact that the doors of the train had finally closed with a hiss. The girl slumped in her seat and proceeded to looking out of the windows of the train. Ruby found herself sighing, letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

_Beep-beep._

Ruby half-jumped at the sound of her mobile, alerting her of the new message in her inbox. She fumbled for her mobile, kept in a pocket of the military belt she wore. In the corner of her eye, she saw the girl give her a passing glance before looking out to the rolling scenery once more, as if Ruby was not there. Ruby promptly ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach.

 _Hey sis. You still alive in this freezing weather?_ –Yang _._

Ruby couldn’t help a smile. Of course it was Yang texting her amidst this very awkward situation she was in. But there wasn’t the usual cheer, the puns, the jokes. And it was probably because it was almost Christmas, and ever since the year Summer died it had never been the same.

 _Yep. Just a station away. I’m still alive Yang. You could ask the pretty girl seated across me, if you need the confirmation._ –Ruby.

It had taken a brief two seconds before the reply came.

 _Oooh, a girl. And you called her pretty. DO TELL, my dear little sister._ –Yang.

Ruby felt herself heat at that. She gave a quick glance at the girl before typing:

 _It’s not like that! Jeez, Yang. She’s really cute, and totally out of my league. Stop making this into something it shouldn’t be._ –Ruby.

 _Oh, so you have considered her as someone you could be interested in. Or rather you’re already interested in her. Now, I’m interested._ –Yang.

 _Send me a picture of her._ –Yang.

Ruby almost dropped her phone, earning another passing glance from the girl. But... It was all very justifiable for Ruby to drop her phone because _hello_ , that sounds like something a stalker would do!  What was Yang even thinking?

 _What? Why? No, Yang that sounds creepy. No, I’m not some stalker whose going to take secret photos of her!_ –Ruby.

 _Just do it. I’d like to see if she’s cute._ –Yang.

Ruby looked at the girl then to her phone. The very fact that Ruby was debating whether to do as Yang said horrified her more than the thought of doing something so… perverse? But then again, oh, what the heck. It’s Christmas; all can be forgiven, right? Right.

Ruby held up her phone, pretending to look for a signal that she clearly didn’t need from the rapid texting with Yang. She forced her shaking hands steady as she angled the lens at the girl.

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , she thought to herself.

Ruby forced herself to take a breath, before focusing on the image on her phone. It was quite picturesque, if Ruby where to be honest. Only the lights within the train illuminated her, and her body angled away from all but the rolling scenery outside. Her cheeks were flushed through the lingering cold in the air, her eyelashes low against her cheeks and her snow-white hair flowing softly down her body. With a press of her thumb, she took the picture. Only what Ruby did not expect was the flash of light and the loud comical _snap_ of a camera.

_Holy shit._

Ruby looked past her phone and saw the surprised expression of the girl across her. They sat there and stared at each other in silence, eyes locked on to each other as if looking for something. And, Ruby knew it was not appropriate - it really wasn’t, but right then, Ruby saw that her eyes were nothing like the freezing winter but a brilliant shade of light blue during the warm and crisp summer. It was mesmerizing, breathtaking even as she stared into those eyes.

Eyes that hold so much sadness despite its bright color.

“What was that?” the girl seemed to ask her, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts, which was good. Really good, because she might actually end up getting infatuated with this girl if she continued with her thoughts _. Pull yourself together, Ruby._

“Uh, nothing…?” Ruby managed, her thumbs flicking across the screen as she sent the picture to Yang. Damn it, now how the hell do you get out of these situations?

The girl stood up, now glaring at Ruby which was justified in its own right. She looked mad, but Ruby can feel that there was no heat to her glares, as if she was just tired. Maybe she was, but Ruby wouldn’t know that... Because she’s too focused on the girl, up close and seething at her.

“No, you definitely took a picture…” the girl snarled, her eyes flicking towards Ruby’s phone. “You are not allowed to do that. No, not to me Weiss Schnee. I could sue you for this. ” She crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes flicking back up to meet Ruby’s.

_Weiss Schnee… So that’s her name. Huh, felt like I’ve heard that before. Wait. Focus Ruby. She’s saying she’ll sue you. You’ll be a criminal, named a stalker of a very cute girl you just met on the train. Then you’ll never get to Beacon and be the greatest hunter ever. Think Ruby. Think!_

“What are you talking about? I didn’t take any picture. I mean if I did, it wouldn’t be of you. I hardly know you, so why would I take a picture of you. Well, not that you’re not beautiful to be in the picture. Wait, did I say _beautiful_?” Ruby rambled on, slipping her phone in its pocket.

Weiss just looked slightly baffled. “Yes, you said I’m beautiful.” Weiss said, her cheeks slightly coloring. Well, that was just adorable. “I mean, of course I am. You’re not getting around this.”

“Huh? I wasn’t planning on getting around anywhere,” was all Ruby could manage before she heard the soft hiss of the doors opening. _Thank goodness_. Ruby stood up, her face just an inch away from Weiss. And fuck, she was even more beautiful up close. “Well, the thing is… Er. So, uh Bye?” she muttered, breathless against the planes of the Weiss’s face. But before Weiss can say anything, Ruby was already sprinting out the doors of the train in lightning speed.

*

_Beep-beep._

_Be careful. You might get buried in snow angels.-_ Yang.

 _E_ _h? Get it? Cause she looks like an angel made of snow with all the whiteness she possess and you are probably in love with her._ –Yang.

 _Shut up, Yang. This is all your fault._ –Ruby.

 _If you mean I am responsible for making the magic between you two happen, then sure._ –Yang.

 _Yang. She sent me to the Police station. You had to bail me out on Christmas Eve._ –Ruby.

 _Well, it was so much better than sitting around in Uncle Qrow’s house waiting for Dad to come home._ –Yang.

 _Besides I think she’s totally into you._ –Yang.

 _Yeah, she’s never going to want to see me in her life ever again._ –Ruby.

 _Merry Christmas, Yang._ –Ruby.

 _Merry Christmas, Ruby._ –Yang.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again. SO I edited the few things I think needed very little fix. People were saying about wanting a continuation. Hmmm, not sure about that but I will think of it cause this was meant to be a one shot of some sort... Maybe if there are more prompts for a continuation. I'm just learning how to write things. But I plan to make lots of au bout my various fandoms. Thanks for reading. :) Comment below.


End file.
